El Chico de Mis Sueños
by ClaeIshida
Summary: Mis ojos se abrieron "Un sueño". Un muy real y extraño sueño, con un chico que apenas conozco; del cual estoy muy segura que no siento absolutamente nada pero que desde ese día se convirtió en... El chico de mis sueños. NaruHina, A/U Denle una oportunidad (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Hola. A que los sorprendí, nueva historia #OhSi :D!. Pues esta también se basa en mis sueños pero de una manera más personal… Denle una oportunidad. **

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

****Importante**

**-Yei- = Diálogos**

"**Yei"= Dichos de otros en las palabras de narrador**

**~Yei~= Pensamientos de los protagonistas**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena **

**Los **_**FlashBack **_**están indicados**

**Sin más, a leer (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Chico De Mis Sueños**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para mí, el solo es un chico popular y atractivo de la facultad. En verdad se me hace difícil entender porque ese desconocido se ha convertido en el actor protagónico en mis sueños de las últimas semanas. Ese desconocido con el cual solo tuve contacto una vez, quién lo diría, no entiendo la razón ni mucho menos los porqués. Él ha aparecido en mis sueños constantemente, semana tras semana. Estoy muy segura de que no me gusta, ni mucho menos le quiero. Quizá sea totalmente mi tipo, el que alguna vez imagine como "El chico perfecto" y aun así sé que no me gusta. A decir verdad es de lo único que estoy totalmente segura.

Para mí el único chico, con el cual me veo reflejada en una relación es otro, ese de cabellos azabaches y mirada oscurecida. Aun así, estando demasiado consciente de ello. El sigue apareciendo en mis sueños una y otra vez. Encuentros románticos, bromas sin sentido, pequeños besos y sonrisas. De eso consisten mis delirios nocturnos con él, sobre el… Tal vez estoy hechizada o algo muy malo esta por sucederle, quizá pueda ganarme la lotería con su fecha de nacimiento; pero para mí es mucho más complejo y esas no parecen ser razones suficientes del porque él se ha convertido en "El chico de mis sueños"

.

.

.

* * *

Allí estaba yo, apunto de conversar con ese chico que prácticamente me desconcentraba por completo, por el que me idiotizaba de ninguna manera antes vista. EL chico de mirada ónix endemoniadamente sexy, caminaba en los pasillos de la biblioteca. Justo al lado del azabache, pude ver como unos ojos azules curiosos se asomaban a mi encuentro este chico estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios de la biblioteca por donde ya mencione iba pasando el hombre más sexy del mundo, ~ ¿Me miraba a mí?~ reflexione, no puede ser; seguro era a uno de sus muchos amigos. Hace poco el dueño de esa mirada curiosa y yo tuvimos un encuentro, o más bien un duelo. Aun me costaba concebir que hubiera perdido en esa sacrosanta batalla de video juegos ante él.

Pero de eso debía olvidarme por ahora, yo definitivamente luciría bien para saludar a aquel que si era importante para mí "Sasuke Uchiha". Acomode mis cabellos rebeldes y lamí mis labios resecos; ya preparada para lo que venía me dispuse a ver al chico de oscura cabellera, también notando una vez más como el rubio ese me observaba ~ ¿Esperaba algo de mí?~ no estaba segura de que su mirada estuviera fijada en mi precisamente y mucho menos para entablar una conversación, asique hable con el que ya era dueño de los desbocados latidos de mi corazón. –Hola – dije al azabache

Hinata, hola- contesto este sin más. Luego de los que fueron los mejores segundos de mi día, seguí mi camino. Si, solo un saludo hacia que casi fuera víctima de un posible ataque cardiaco. Lo sabía era algo tonto pero que se le puede hacer estoy enamorada, sonreí. La verdad es que no soy nada distraída a pesar que el Uchiha podía oficialmente convertirme en su retardada personal, pude notar claramente como en ese maravilloso encuentro el rubio me dedicaba una mirada algo incomoda y luego se acomodaba en su lugar correctamente. En serio quería saludarme a mi… ~Vaya, pues si eso quería pudo, hablarme el primero~ Me dije internamente tratando de no sentirme tan mal por haberle ignorado. Con lo que no contaba es que luego de ese acto, muchas cosas me traerían factura de tal acción….

.

.

.

* * *

- Si, puedes creerlo Ino solo nos saludamos, pero el pronuncio mi nombre con su hermosa voz- Chille rememorándole a mi amiga el muy importante encuentro con el Uchiha – Oh vamos Hina, en serio estas muy mal – Me dijo ella mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase – Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar. Estoy jodidamente enamorada –Le comente a la rubia con voz atontada. En eso pude observar como el rubio de los videojuegos se acercaba a nosotras, era inevitable no verlo. Compartíamos el mismo campus…

Al acercarnos más, él puso sus ojos azules sobre mí y me dedico la peor de las miradas antes vistas en mi vida, me sorprendí, es decir como no hacerlo ~ ¿Le había hecho algo malo?~ analice mentalmente. En fin no tenía tanta importancia ese asunto. Los días transcurrieron y yo seguía observando a Sasuke, nos estábamos haciendo más cercanos y eso me tenía de uno de los mejores humores. ~Estaba tan ilusionada con él, hasta podía imaginar a nuestros hijos~ Suspire de alegría.

.

.

.

* * *

Me encontraba caminando tranquilamente hacia las bancas del parque central durante el receso cuando lo vi a lo lejos "El chico de los videojuegos", el compartía y reía con sus amigos, observaba sus expresiones y me convencía que seguramente era mi imaginación que él me dedicara miradas furibundas precisamente a mí. ~Si, claramente era mi imaginación~ Al estar muy cerca del grupo de personas donde se encontraba peculiar rubio, vi como el posaba su mirada ante mí y todo rastro de felicidad fue reemplazada por una expresión quiebra huesos – Oh rayos, si me odia - susurre para mí misma, huyendo rápidamente del lugar.

- Te hablo en serio, el me mira como si quisiera mandarme al infierno. Lo juro – Proclame ante mi amiga –Es que no lo viste. Yo creía que era mi imaginación pero comprobé que no era así, el otro día. En verdad me odia Ino – continuaba mi relato ante la rubia que me miraba escéptica

- Ya bueno, no puedo negártelo como si yo lo hubiera presenciado pero no creo que él sea esa clase de chicos. Es "Uzumaki Naruto", No lo sé me cuesta mucho creerlo – Le lance un mirada desaprobatoria. Con una sonrisa mi rubia consejera agrego – Aun así, no es algo que no podamos comprobar – Picara ella, me señalo con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia la entrada de lugar. Entonces lo vi el Uzumaki estaba justo a punto de llegar donde nosotras. En ese momento Ino y yo nos encontrábamos en el pasillo de la facultad en vacaciones¨. Sí, no me entendieron mal, eran vacaciones… Eso solo significaba que ~Debíamos revalidar~ pero esa ya es otra historia.

- Entonces este es considerado un radical libre –Relate preguntas practicas a mi amiga del examen que debíamos presentar y así comenzando a disimular. Ella al comprender me siguió en juego e inmediatamente se colocó del otro lado del pasillo para que él pasara en medio de nosotras, en medio de nuestra conversación. – a) H2O, b) NH3 c) catalasa d) H2O2 e) N.A. –continúe con nuestro plan levantando la mirada hacia la rubia. En lo que hice ese movimiento el chico iba pasando justamente delante de las dos, como lo planeamos y de la misma forma de siempre, me regalo la esperada mirada devastadora para luego seguir con su camino. – Opción d – contesto la rubia, asegurándose de que la presencia del chico de ojos azules desapareciera – Lo he visto – canturreo con sorpresa e indignación – Tienes toda la razón, Hina. Prácticamente te maldijo con la mirada – bromeo la chica con una carcajada.

- Lo ves, no mentía. No lo entiendo, no creo que deba odiarme es más yo debería odiarlo a el – La mire fijamente observando una cara interrogante de su parte– Me ganooo Ino y justamente cuando ya le estaba dando su merecido; desconectan el juego por error. Es una batalla no concluida – Agregue con dramatismo, tomándole importancia al asunto. – Si, tienes razón recuerdo ese día – menciono sonriendo y del mismo modo haciendo que los recuerdos de ese día regresarán

.

.

.

_**FlashBack**_

Era el tan esperado día por lo estudiantes del cuarto semestre de la facultad de medicina. La feria de microbiología; cada semestre los que cursaban dicha materia debían hacer una campaña de prevención sobre un tema específico. Parte de esa campaña contenía una feria en donde se ganaban premios por los conocimientos expresados en charlas y se dividían por microorganismos en múltiples puestos de exposición.

Yo me encontraba en una competencia con mi leal contrincante y amiga Ino; buscábamos ganar los premios de los diferentes puntos. Hasta que llegamos al lugar donde se obtenía premios de manera individual y por fases. En donde la última de esa fase consistía en ganarle a un chico rubio muy popular en la facultad; claro que conocía su nombre ~Uzumaki Naruto~ pero en fin. A mí los juegos de video me sacaban el espíritu competitivo de muy al fondo. Esa habilidad en los videojuegos se la debo a Neji mi hermano. Me dispuse a participar, con la espectadora mirada de Ino sobre mí; en tanto jugaba el popular juego de "Super Smash Bros. Melee". El rubio era muy bueno por lo que se decía, parecía que no había contrincante que le ganara y yo le daría pelea, eso aseguraba.

Puedo jugar- mencione al joven; como toda una retadora

Vale –dijo el rubio sin mirarme

Comenzó nuestra disputa el utilizaba a Samus y yo a Marth. Siempre considere que era muy buena con él, a pesar de que con Mario era mejor. En fin para mi sorpresa perdí… Él no se había ni inmutado para nada y yo no podía aceptarlo. Si, era muy bueno lo acepto.

La revancha, que dices – mencione algo aferrada

Como quieras… - Me expreso el

Y comenzó una vez más la batalla, esta vez le era más difícil vencerme; en un movimiento en el que realizo y logre esquivar reímos juntos como dos niños. La verdad suelo ser muy expresiva cuando juego y tuve que controlar una que otra expresión eufórica. Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos una vez más volví a perder…

Una tercera – insistí, en eso el solo sonrió y afirmo; seguramente creía que era una loca competitiva. Bueno no lo podía culpar, así me sentía yo.

Esta vez fue diferente, logre vencerle quitándole dos de sus seis vidas. Yo sonreía más confiada y en el vi una expresión de más seriedad; entonces note que iba a jugar en serio conmigo al fin. Bufe mentalmente, eso esperaba. Al continuar la batalla estaba a punto que recibir uno de sus ataques cuando solo vimos una línea blanca entre un televisor ya oscuro. A lo lejos pude escuchar un – Oye, estaban jugando – expresado por un chico con grandes cejas a otro algo obeso. Yo aún no reaccionaba ~Me arrebataron mi victoria~ lamente mentalmente, mientras le dedicaba al culpable un mirada inexpresiva. El chico solo atino a disculparse con los cables de la conexión en sus manos, yo me levante y me dirigí con una cara de frustración a mi amiga que permaneció expectante de todo. –Tu rostro no tiene precio – me susurro ella, yo solo sonreí tratando de relajarme ~Solo fue un juego~ me dije convencida. En eso escuche como mi rival se dirigía a mí – Vale bestia eso, que cuando vayas ganando te apaguen el juego – menciono con una sonrisa; yo solo lo pude ver con mis ojos abiertos, algo aturdida por lo que estaba pasando. –Ah- pronuncie y el dispuso su mirada a mis ojos. Al parecer la feria había llegado a su final por lo que a él lo llamaban para que limpiara el lugar; mientras yo me alejaba tratando de olvidar tan cercana victoria.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Respuesta correcta – le dije a la rubia, retomando lo estudios para olvidar el tema – Mi turno – dijo ella propinándome una pregunta ~Y que si me odia~ además él ya tenía muchas chicas pensando en él, definitivamente yo no me convertiría en una más y aun peor enfrentarme al odio de chicas enamoradas. De todas formas yo ya estaba mentalmente comprometida.

.

.

.

* * *

La fiesta de blanco… Un evento al final de cada semestre en el que yo solo quería asistir para poder, entablar un conversación con Uchiha Sasuke; para que bailáramos y él se diera cuenta por fin de que yo era su media naranja. Me encontraba con un traje hermoso que había comprado hace poco, Era rosa con negro y se ceñía mucho a mi cuerpo, algo provocativo sin llegar a ser vulgar. Perfecto para mi según Ino, con palabras exactas ella había dicho "El que no muestra no vende Hina-chan" me ruborice al recordar dicha frase pero le reste importancia. ~Era una fiesta, tenía que disfrutarla~ Fui a pedir un margarita al bar, en lo personal amo las margaritas, nunca había estado pasada de copas en mi vida pero si alguna vez me sucedía no tenía la menor duda de que sería por muchas margaritas.

En mi camino lo vi a él, aquel rubio, mi rival. Estaba a un lado de esperando su orden imagine. Segundos después recibí mi muy apreciada margarita ~No es alcoholismo~ me convencí y tuve la intención de retirarme con mis amigas pero fui detenida por un voz poco familiar de alguien algo conocido – Eres Hinata Hyuga, cierto – más que una pregunta fue una aseveración – lo soy – le mencione – Soy Naruto, hemos jugado video juegos antes recuerdas – me dijo amigable el chico, yo pues bueno, me hice la desentendida – creo…- mencione mintiendo, claro que tenía claro quién era… mi rival Naruto Uzumaki el genio de los videojuegos. El sonrió y comenzamos a hablar mientras nos tomábamos nuestras bebidas – ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? – le mencione después de un rato con la pregunta en mi mente. Bueno es que es normal saber quién era el, pero que el supiera quien era yo; puf vamos imposible. – En esta facultad, todo se sabe –sonrió –Es muy difícil no ser identificado –dijo sincero, bueno eso era muy cierto ya lo decía Ino "Pueblo chico, infierno grande". Yo le sonreí de vuelta y en respuesta le dije – Ya, bueno. No debería sorprenderme –

- No quiero parecer stalker si eso crees, pero también sé que estas en 4to semestre. Y creo que tu deberías saber que yo estoy en 6to –dijo –Es lo normal mencione yo, y no tranquilo. No creo que lo seas, pero tenía curiosidad. No me siento tan popular para que las personas conozcan mi nombre – establecí sincera – Te sorprenderías –afirmo él. –Vaya, bueno cambiemos el tema; no me gusta escuchar cosas que desconocidos dicen de mi – mencione lo más franca. – ¿Tu?, ¿cuántos años tienes?, haha sé que es una pregunta muy general pero bueno… - dije rápidamente – Estamos conociéndonos – revelo mis pensaba el rubio, justamente la frase con la que pensaba seguir la oración – Y pues tengo… -

- Hola- Una tercera persona se unió a nuestra conversación. Específicamente una rubia despampanante de ojos violetas ~Shion~ No era ningún secreto los sentimientos que tenía la chica por el Uzumaki y yo era una de las más conscientes de los mismo. Ella cursaba en mi semestre y éramos compañeras, también me había expresado su devoción para con el chico. Naruto Uzumaki para ella era su "Crush" –Ustedes se conocen – pregunto sutilmente la chica. En cuanto yo captaba sus verdaderas intenciones – No precisamente. Nos acabamos de conocer – le sonreí a la chica y observe como Naruto modelaba un rostro inexpresivo ante todo –Bueno, los dejo debo ir al baño- Hui del incomodo ambiente que se había formado, es decir, yo estoy enamorada de alguien más y pues ~No pelearía nunca un chico~ mucho menos si ni siquiera me gusta, pero como estoy completamente segura que Shion no dudaría siquiera en hacerlo. Me aleje del lugar encontrándome en el camino a Ino y las otras chicas.

- Que fue eso Hinata – me cuestionó la chica – Que miedo –fue lo que le conteste a ella. Esta solo Sonrio entendiendo a lo que me refería. –He visto a Sasuke llegar y también vi como observaba tu conversación –Atino la rubia a expresar –En serio – chille, no controlando mis sentimientos – Y ahora donde esta – Le pregunte

- No lo sé, lo vi alejarse cuando llego Shion – menciono riéndose la muy graciosa – Y dime, que fue eso. Ya sabes Uzumaki, charla; cuéntamelo todo-

- Ahm nada Ino, solo nos tomamos nuestras bebidas mientras platicábamos – hice referencia en mi copa vacía –Aunque fue muy extraño que se supiera mi nombre-le exprese a la rubia – En fin no importa – dije buscando con la mirada al chico de cabellos azabaches. Me aleje un poco de la rubia para encontrar al que era dueño de mi corazón…

Estaba a unos paso de la pista de baile cuando alguien hablo a mis espaldas – Hola otra vez. ¿Te gustaría bailar? – Invito el chico de hace un momento – Ahm Uzumaki-kun, me gustaría… - dije con cara dudativa. Era mi imaginación o ese chico estaba muy conversador hoy – Si esperas a alguien, no debes preocuparte – Me sonrió gentil, logrando hacerme sentir culpable. Mostré una sonrisa sincera – No, si quiero bailar. Vamos – lo hale al gran hacinamiento del lugar y mientras bailábamos le pregunte confundida y algo cerca para que pudiera escucharme – Y Shion – recibí una cara de incomodidad de su parte, luego de un –No lo sé – Allí me di cuenta que tal vez no fue lo más correcto bailar con el Uzumaki, yo tenía a alguien más en mi corazón y una pobre y alocada chica estaba seguramente sufriendo por esto. No se había terminado la pista cuando alguien me había jaloneado entre las personas. Entonces vi a mi amiga con una cara de desaprobación mientras agregaba – Está llorando en el baño de chicas, Hina. Debemos ir – Yo la mire preocupada ~Lo sabía~ me disculpe con el chico y salí corriendo con la rubia rumbo al baño.

- Ella, es la culpable. Me lo quiere robar –Escuche apenas entrar a los servicios de chicas. La chica me señalaba mientras se acercaba a nosotras. ~Una mujer celosa da miedo~ fue lo primero que paso por mi mente, al sentir un empujón propinado por la de ojos violetas. Fue tan fuerte que estaba segura me derribaría pero justo en ese momento…

Mis ojos se abrieron "Un sueño". Un muy real y extraño sueño, con un chico que apenas conozco; del cual estoy muy segura que no siento absolutamente nada pero que desde ese día se convirtió en

.

.

_._

_El chico de mis sueños…_

.

.

.

**Bueno está bastante corto pero tiene lo que quería expresar, ya saben… Si lo amaron o lo odiaron, o si por lo menos merece una continuación RR**

**RR = Yei :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que tal (:, gracias por los RR. Bueno actualizo prontito porque de ahora en adelante me tomare un tiempo hasta finales de diciembre, lo mismo sucederá con Mis Primeros Días de Abril. Aquí les traigo el capítulo dos :P**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

****Importante**

**-Yei- = Diálogos**

"**Yei"= Dichos de otros en las palabras de narrador**

**~Yei~= Pensamientos de la protagonista**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena **

**Los **_**FlashBack **_**están indicados**

**Sin más, a leer (:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El Chico De Mis Sueños**

**Capítulo 2**

**Stalkear es de profesionales**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No pude evitar reflexionar esa mañana, porque justamente tuve que soñar con el Uzumaki, con una persona que precisamente ~Me odia~. – Que importa, solo fue un sueño- además últimamente he estado mucho tiempo con Shion seguro eso está afectándome. Y pensándolo bien es la explicación más coherente que encuentro.

Teclee continuamente, formulando una combinación de letras en el ordenador o para ser más específica un nombre "Naruto Uzumaki". Bueno después de tantos días soñando con él, definitivamente tenía que ser la lotería lo que se me acercaba. Puse su nombre en el buscador de la página más confiable para un adolescente hoy en día "Facebook". No me importa que eso me catalogue como stalker, yo necesito respuestas…

En realidad a la única persona a la que había buscado antes obviamente era a Sasuke y gracias a la página me había enterado de un par de cosas que eran mejor desconocer, bueno por mi salud mental. Suspire, recordando la dichosa historia de la ex novia, esa que lo dejo tan herido que no puede confiar en ninguna otra chica. Por si fuera poco descubrí algo que me hizo sentir fatal ~El aún estaba enamorado de ella~ aunque lo negara muchas veces, yo como mujer y principalmente como stalker que me he convertido lo sabía. En fin "El que busca encuentra"… Desde ese día, me prometí no volver a stalkear a nadie en mi vida. ~Solo me trajo desilusiones~. Está claro que tuve que romper esa promesa ya que ahora estaba buscando a ese que desde hace poco lo había apodado como "el chico de mis sueños".

En la pantalla pude observar su página de perfil, - Sí te he encontrado -susurre con emoción. Al parecer tenemos 13 amigos en común, y sus fotos de perfil son públicas. Que creen, mi curiosidad gano asique me distraje un poco y observe cada una de las fotos. Tenía muchas sólo, en donde se veía como lo que era… un rompe corazones, no lo niego es muy atractivo. Otras cuantas con amigos pero ninguna con su familia u alguna chica. Obviamente lo último pareció muy extraño pero en fin no era lo que estaba buscando.

Cerré las ventanas de fotos y me dispuse a buscar lo que quería. Hice clic en información, estoy consciente que ver sus fotos podría hacerme caer en la pena de detallar su belleza y luego eso me traería ideas para mis ya muy alocados sueños, por nada era tan solicitado por las chicas. – Estúpida privacidad- exprese al aire. Que le sucedía a ese chico era tan narcisista que dejaba sus fotos públicas y no su fecha de nacimiento. Realmente no lo entiendo y como es que Facebook lo permite es decir que tiene de malo saber cuándo cumple años una persona o si tiene una relación en esos momentos ~Nada~. En cambio que pasa si alguien quiere utilizar tu foto para promocionarte en una página de esas subidas de tono. Que el dueño de esa red social no estaba consciente de tal atrocidad y es tan cruel con nosotros los buenos que solo queremos conocer a alguien, sin la necesidad de entablar una conversación eh.

- Ya que –me dije a misma, observando lo poco que el Uzumaki permitía al público. Su lugar de nacimiento, su antiguo colegio y su ahora universidad. Esa en la que estamos juntos. Bufe, al final la visita a Facebook no me sirvió de mucho. Ahora como una verdadera stalker utilizaría el plan B… Twitter, luego el C Instagram y si no funcionaba alguna otra red social debe tener esa información de él. Y yo… no me rendiría.

.

.

.

* * *

- Ninguna Ino – lloriqueaba dramática – Solo encontré alguna que otra cosa en Facebook, no puede ser en serio. Ese chico no tiene vida social –

- Wao, en eso ocupaste tú tiempo – Rio la rubia – A mi parecer, tiene mucha vida social. Por eso no posee tantas cosas en el internet – se burló seguidamente- Ya déjalo, si tanto lo quieres averiguar…-

- Ni lo pienses, no le hablaré Ino – Conteste adivinando a lo que se refería – Además que le puedo decir "Hola, he estado soñando contigo últimamente y temo por tu bien. Pero en todo caso puede ser que tu fecha de cumpleaños me haga millonaria… ¿Quieres colaborar?" – dije con voz irónica

- Podría funcionar – menciono divertida para terminar con una carcajada – Me creerá una psicópata, sino algo peor – le conteste contagiándome de su risa – Ya en serio, no puedo hablar con él. Además se te olvida lo mal que me mira. Quizá solo lo sueño porque me odia –Reflexione junto a la Yamanaka –Quizá solo le gustes –Me respondió ella – Inoo, vamos te estoy hablando de algo serio. – Y yo a también – me dijo seria – Que pasaría si en realidad le gustaras a Naruto – ella halaba en serio, y yo solo podía responderle con una cara desencajada – Pues Shion y otras más me sacaría los ojos – Respondí. Mientras reíamos las dos.

- Si, tal vez – me contesto mientras reíamos juntas – Oye vamos, tengo hambre – le dije empezando a caminar – Uchiha en 3… 2 – me susurro ella confidencialmente– Rayos, ¿Estoy peinada? – disimule lo más que pude mientras acomodaba mis cabellos – No tienes remedio… 1 – mi amiga sonrió, cómplice.

- Hinata, Como estas – creo que me sonroje. Ay pero como no hacerlo, era un pecado que esa voz tan hipnotizante pronunciara mí nombre y eso no era lo peor. Oh Dios le estaba mostrando interés - Que tal Sasuke, muy bien –dije algo desinteresada. ~Sí, claro~ Ino como "buena amiga" que era, nos dejó solos, mientras se adelantaba –Oh que bueno, ¿iras a comer?- cuestiono el chico, haciendo conversación -Si, muero de hambre- dije siguiendo mi camino un poco nerviosa – Ah… Ya, veo que tienes prisa. Nos vemos después – se despidió el chico y yo demonios solo quería golpear fuertemente mi cabeza con el primer muro que encontrará. ¡Qué frustración!, esto no podía seguir así. Yo comportándome tan atolondrada al hablarle.

Al voltear en el pasillo, vi al chico de mis sueños junto a sus amigos y bufe. Lo que me faltaba en el día, que dedicaran una mirada furibunda. Acelere el paso para que no se percatara de mí presencia, mientras yo estaba pendiente de sus movimientos. No fue necesario ~Al parecer, Shion tiene otra rival por la cual preocuparse~ el rubio le sostenía el bolso a una pelirosa que si no me equivoco, tengo entendido que comparten aula. Bueno, supongo que con eso la premisa de Ino queda eliminada. Seguí mi camino, sin percatarme que ese chico… el de mis sueños poseía su mirada fija mí.

.

.

.

* * *

- Ya no te autocastigues, Hina-chan – me decía mientras recibía unas palmaditas en mi hombro –Sabes, lo que debes hacer es tratar de mentalizarte "Debo dejar los nervios de lado cuando hable con Sasuke-kun"-Repetía la oración Yamanaka Ino, con una sonrisa comprensiva – Lo sé, pero ay soy tan tonta – me recargue contra la mesa de la cafetería mientras lloraba dramáticamente – Ya, ya paso – consolaba la rubia, mientras comía.

- ¿Qué tal chicas?, por qué tan deprimida Hinata – A nosotras llego Shion con una sonrisa y junto a ella estaba Inuzuka Kiba. Este chico era muy gracioso y amigable.

- Sí que te sucede Hina. Mal de amores ¿tal vez? – Menciono interesado. Después de eso me recompuse en mi lugar y les sonríe a los dos – Ya saben, Hinata es algo dramática algunas veces – Me salvo de un interrogatorio mi amiga de ojos celestes

- Exacto, es una tontería. Bueno chicos siéntense –Le reste importancia, invitándolos y dedicándome a comer.

– Kiba, explícame. Esa chica y Naruto ¿están saliendo?- dijo algo afectada la rubia, yo le preste algo de atención al asunto. Y mire seguidamente a la Ino notando como ella también agudizaba sus oídos. – Ah no lo sé, Shion. Aunque él es muy buena gente. No debería extrañarte que sea caballeroso. - -Es tu amigo, debería haberte contado – insistió la joven – Esperen como esta eso – intervino con gracia Ino – Bueno, que Naruto—kun le está llevando sus tiliches una tipeja de su salón – Menciono Shion muy afectada. ~ Tiliches, tipeja…~ reí mentalmente. El chico de la mesa poseía una cara de incomodidad y sinceramente no lo culpo. Ellos son amigos cercanos, por lo que tengo entendido viven cerca y además se conocen de toda la vida. -¿Y porque le preguntas a Kiba sobre eso? –cuestione, haciéndome activa en la conversación – Kiba y Naruto-kun están en el mismo equipo de futbol de la facultad – me contesta la de ojos violetas – oh – dijimos mi amiga y yo a la vez.

- Entonces Kiba – insistió la chica – Que sucede entre ellos – el chico con una sonrisa cohibida menciono – En realidad no lo sé pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ella "Sakura Haruno" está enamorada de alguien más. Por eso no creo que Naruto y la pelirosa tengan algo – dijo liberándose del peso de Shion el Inuzuka. Mi cerebro hizo clic. ~Sakura Haruno~ según mis investigaciones en Facebook, ella era la ex novia de Sasuke. Mi mundo se volvió turbio, sabía que ellos habían tenido una ruptura algo brusca, sabía que él no la había perdonado pero de igual forma estaba muy consciente de que el aun la amaba. Baje mi mirada y continué comiendo en silencio para que nadie notara que algo me sucedía.

- Igual no importa. Ayer intente hablar con él ya saben con mi Crush. Y aunque parezca extraño, siento que el huye de mi – dijo algo deprimida la chica. El chico y mi amiga de ojos celestes, le dieron una pequeña sonrisa consolatoria. ~Todos teníamos claro lo intensa que era Shion. Sobre todo con el tema del Uzumaki~ - Verán él iba en su carro de último modelo, porque ya se compró otro – Recalco – Entonces yo lo salude en el camino y el me saludo pero luego acelero bruscamente. Aunque quizá solo fueron cosas mías – Los chicos rieron incómodamente y yo seguía engullendo mi almuerzo. –Si quizás solo fue cosa tuya – repitieron Kiba e Ino al unísono. Después de comer tan rápido, termine mi almuerzo avisando que iba a las clases, que serían en pocos minutos, los chicos hicieron lo mismo y cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas actividades.

.

.

.

* * *

- Hina-chan como puedes estar tan segura de que el chico del que está enamorada Haruno, es Sasuke – Nos encontrábamos sentadas en el salón de clases – Porque es obvio, definitivamente no es un chico fácil de superar y más si fue el quien término con ella, está demasiado claro. Ellos van a volver- resignación era o que sentía en verdad

- Bueno pero por que no puedes llegar a pensar que Sasuke, si este interesado en ti - - Ino, creo que ya he escuchado antes eso de… el chico de mis sueños – mencione lo último en un susurro – Y no, yo creía que estábamos empezando a gustarnos pero, vamos por que él se fijaría en mí. Debe pensar que soy una atolondrada o lo que es peor. Ya debe haberse enterado que estoy enamorada de el - - Bueno eso tenlo por seguro - -Ino! en serio, se me nota tanto… Entonces solo me habla por lastima – dije más deprimida – Pero no se ha alejado, eso cuenta; además tu y yo hemos visto cómo te ve. Te mira mucho Hyuga. Y eso no sucede con alguien a quien le tienes lastima - - A no - Le dije a mi amiga – Claro que no, al Uchiha le importas, eso no lo dudes – fruncí el ceño –Ya no se nada Ino… No quiero tener tantas esperanzas- -Igual Hinat... – La conversación tuvo que ser detenida al ver llegar al catedrático. ~Si, profesor en clase~.

.

.

.

* * *

Me encontraba en un salón de la facultad de derechos de mi universidad, esta facultad quedaba al otro extremo de la mía. Pude observar el lugar repleto con mis compañeros del cuarto semestre y también vi a alguien a quien no esperaba "El chico de mis sueños". Naruto se acercó a mí y me converso – Hola, Hinata - -Que haces aquí – le respondí algo grosera al parecer – Vaya tanto, deseas largarme - -No precisamente, discúlpame. Es solo que me extraña que estés aquí. Ya sabes no perteneces a este salón- -Si lo sé, estaba aquí para decirte que en tu feria, tendremos la revancha que tanto esperas. – Me dijo con una sonrisa – Es más déjame decirte que en el último encuentro, lo recuerdas – dijo malicioso- Te estaba dejando ganar – agrego sonriendo socarrón. ~Vale eso no puede ser en serio~

- Tanto te avergüenza perder contra mí, que debes inventarte historias – pique al muchacho – Te recuerdo que yo nunca perdí. En cambio tu sí y dos veces- Volvió a sonreír. Como quise borrarle esa sonrisa de rostro – Que idiota – escupí para sentarme en uno de los lugares del salón. Al parecer estábamos allí para terminar de organizar lo que sería nuestra propia feria, esta se titulaba parque virasico.

- Deberían demandarlos por plagio – Escuche su molesta voz una vez más – Supongo – dije cortante – no seas así conmigo, soy tu rival – me molesto otra vez.

- Que te hace pensar que te considero mi rival. Te estas sobre valorando –mentí para bajarlo de su nube

- Yo sé que es así, recuerda que te hice perder dos veces y la tercera la interrumpieron –Mostro su tonta sonrisa otra vez. No sé porque eso me enfureció tanto, es decir no soy una niña de primaria y estaba más que claro que solo quería hacerme enojar y yo allí dándole el gusto. Me levante bruscamente de mi silla llevándome la mirada de todos conmigo. No me importo solo salí del lugar. Ya afuera respiro hondo y me recargo de la pared pero me separo al escuchar la puerta abrirse instantes después. – Por qué me molestas tanto, vamos fue solo un videojuego – le dije mientras veía al Uzumaki cerrar la puerta.

- Si solo fue un tonto juego, porque te enojas tanto – contra ataco el chico – No me enojo por el videojuego, tú me haces enojar. Estoy segura que en Mario Kart no tendrías ni la mínima oportunidad – Escuche una risa fingida de su parte. –Segura que no es por el videojuego – Lo mire mal -Quieres saber por qué te molesto tanto – dijo acercándose a mí –escucha bien Hinata Hyuga- me recargue de la pared al retroceder por su cercanía. El acerco su cabeza a mi odio y susurro suavemente – Porque me gustas mucho Hi-na-ta – Abrí mis ojos desorbitantemente y mis labios también estaban abiertos. Él se separó un poco de mí, para ver mi reacción y yo simplemente no podía creerlo, con seguridad me encontraba sonrojada. Pegue un gritito ahogado y salí corriendo del lugar después de ver su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Extrañamente al llegar a la facultad, ya los puestos de la feria estaban montados y el que me correspondía también. Yo me encontraba muy agitada por el esfuerzo al correr de un extremo de la universidad al otro. Encontré a Ino muy estresada por todos los preparativos y me dispuse a ayudar a mi grupo.

Después en un tiempo en el que pudimos alejarnos un poco le hable de lo que había pasado con el chico de mis sueños.

– ¡Que!… te lo dije – me dijo emocionada – Que te sucede Ino, porque te alegras a mí me parece una locura. Yo amo a Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto nunca podría gustarme.- -Y por qué no – me reto ella - Pues porque no – dije cohibida

- Hinata, Ino vengan que ya la feria va a empezar – la rubia y yo corrimos a atender a las persona de nuestro stand. Yo era la encargada de los juegos y de repartir los premios. Estaba concentrada en mi lugar cuando, voltee mi cabeza y lo vi a un lado de mí escuchando la charla que daban mis compañeras... El rubio del que hace un momento había huido. Justo al instante de verlo, me escape muy rápido de donde debía estar, mi amiga, que se encontraba de vuelta al atraer personas hacia el stand me intercepto

– Hinata, que pasa. De quien huyes – me dijo preocupada – Por qué crees que huyo de alguien - dije con una sonrisa nerviosa – Bueno, tu rostro me da una pista y además de que si soy muy observadora. Naruto está en nuestro stand con la mirada fija en nosotras, o mas bien en ti. Vaya, tranquila no te alarmes – menciono conteniendo mi huida por segunda vez – Si tanto te molesta, debes enfrentarlo y decirle cómo te sientes – Yo solo asentí – Lo sé, es que no se… Estoy muy confundida, mi corazón no ha parado de latir como loco desde su confesión y lo que es peor debo estar muy sonrojada – mencione asustada – Además eso, solo con verlo – agregue exagerando mis palabras – Entonces él… - - No lo digas- la detuve. – Yo no lo quiero pensar – baje mi cabeza –Hinata, debes pensarlo y dejar de huir – me dijo mi amiga con un abrazo – Además… Allí viene – menciono lo último con un susurro y me dio la vuelta haciendo que le diera la cara al rubio de ojos azules.

Camine hacia el lentamente, con la mirada gacha. – Si tanto te incomoda… puedes olvidarlo – me dijo el chico con voz suave. El resultado, fue totalmente contrario, no pude relajarme. Me asusté mucho más, fui impulsiva me lance a sus brazos. – No quiero, por favor… No puedo olvidarlo – dije más sonrojada aun con la cabeza oculta en su pecho. Él me sonrió, fue una sonrisa hermosa. Deshizo un poco mi abrazo para acercarse a mi rostro y darme un pequeño beso en los labios… Allí, en frente de todos, de una Ino con la boca abierta; de una Shion totalmente anonadada y justo frente a la llegada de un Sasuke Uchiha totalmente sorprendido como los demás…

Me levante bruscamente - QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDOME –Grite logrando que cada integrante de mi familia se dirigiera a mi habitación por tal estruendo.

Neji, Hanabi, Hana y Hiashi Hyuga me observaban desde la puerta de mi habitación. Mientras yo no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente colorada – yy-oo lo—siii-enn-tto. Solo… fue un sue-ño –

Si, un sueño otra vez, causado únicamente por él. Uzumaki Naruto, el genio de los videojuegos y del mismo modo… El chico de mis sueños.

.

.

.

**Siguiente capítulo…. "Que significa soñar muchas veces con la misma persona… Yahoo respuestas."**

**RR = Yei 3**


End file.
